The quest to find the god cards!
by Larisha
Summary: The god cards have been stolen,AGAIN!Now Malik and family(including Yami Malik)have to help!But who stole the legendary cards?Pegasus?Someone else?Or the pink fuzz bunnies?
1. Default Chapter

A new story!/rubs hands together/Not sure what this is..

Malik stared over the open ocean from the cliff he stood.The sea streatched infront of him,seeming endless.A dragon fluttered on the horizon.

The male Ishtar knew that pharoh had something to do with this..

"Brother?"

Ishizu had walked behind him,a puzzled look on her face.

"Nani?(What?)"

"Are you ok?"

She had a worried look on her face(basicly her normal look),her dark sea blue eyes shimmering in the sunrise.

"I'm fine.Sometimes I just wonder..If Yugi and the others are ok.."

Malik's lilac eyes also had a worried expression hiden behind them,but not for the same reason.

"I've been seeing dragons flying on the horizon.And judging there shouldnt be dragons in this world.."

He snickered slightly before launching him self as his sister,sending both tumbling down the gently rolling hill.

"Malik!You know better than to scare me like that!"

Ishizu half screamed in shock..-half laughing.Malik laughed,helping her to her feet.

"Where's your since of humor Sister?"

Ishizu flouced away,but Malik knew that she wasn't mad at him.He snickered yet again,and soon chased after the darker haired Egyptian.

/Later../

"Malik!Someone has stolen the god cards!"The frightened voice shouted as soon as Ishizu had picked up the phone,even before she had said anything.

"Yugi,first i'm not Malik,and second,WHAT!?"Ishizu nearly screamed the last part.Malik sweatdropped.

"I sure hope your not me.."

Ishizu shot a venomous glare in his direction.

"What is going on down here?"

"Rishid!Good morning!"Malik said gleefully,obveously in a good mood.

Rishid nearly burst out laughing at the thought of Malik on sugar high.

"The god cards have been stolen!"Ishizu shouted."We need to help!"

Malik gasped and Rishid hissed.

"Who ever did this is going to pay.."

Malik looked over at his brother,nodding in reply.

Malik ran swiftly through the streets of Domino City,Rishid and Ishizu struggleing to keep up with him.

"Malik!Wait!"Both cried,trying to get the platinum blonde Egyptian to slow down.

"Malik!"A voice shouted,suddenly a white blur shot from an alley,clinging to Malik.

"Ryou!"Malik nearly cried in joy,hugging the white-haired-often-mistaken-for-an-albino-boy.

Ryou Bakura hugged the Egyptian back,his ears turning a mortified shade of red at his own excitement when he saw Malik again.

"I think Yugi wants to see you.."The slightly shorter slightly British-accented boy whispered into Malik's ear.

Malik's eyes whent wide in shock,and dared to look at his siblings,who where staring dumbfounded.Malik took off,going towards Kame Game Shop as fast as his legs would allow him without breaking something.

Malik plopped down,gasping for breath.He wasn't halfway to Yugi's house and he couldn't run anymore.Not to mention Isis and Rishid had ran out of breath earlier,and Ryou had taken a wrong turn and was lost.Malik sighed and looked at the ground,feeling lonely suddenly.

Suddenly Ryou collapsed,falling on Malik's back.

"RYOU!THAT HURTS!"Malik cried out,the tomb keepers iniation suddenly becoming quite painful.

"mmf.."Ryou..well..mmfed.He sat up,allowing Malik to have some room.Malik sighed,rubbing his back.

"Have you seen Ishizu or Rishid?"Malik nearly hissed.

"Nope.But Yugi wants to see you,"Ryou repeated.Malik got the same deer-in-the-headlights-look and darted away again,suddenly feeling breath in his lungs.

Malik sighed,haveing finally reached Kame Game Shop.And you know what?

It was him and Ryou that took the wrong turn.

For when they arrived,Rishid and Isis were there.

Unfortunatly for Malik.

"MALIK ISHTAR WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"Isis screached as Malik tryed the puppy dog eyes look.

"don't hurt me...pwease?"

Isis tryed her best not to explode,take the millinium rod from her brother and hit him over the head repeatedly with it as Rishid remembered something.

"Malik...what did you do with your yami...?"

Malik slapped his hand over his mouth as he nearly screamed,"We left him in Egypt!"

Isis' eyes went wide as she said through her teeth,"there isnt going to be an Egypt with that maniac on the loose..."

"How did we manage to leave him there!?!?"Malik cried,about to tear his hair out.

"Beware..for the pink dust bunnys...shall eat you!BWAHAHA!"A certain former entity of hate shouted,pokeing Yugi's hair,who was standing in the doorway.

"I think I have something here that's supposed to be with you.."Yugi sighed,pointing at Yami Marik,who was still poking his hair.

"YAMI!"Malik cried,leaping at the afore mentioned Yami,dragging him away from Yugi and Yami(who had appeared behind Yugi)before he poked the spikey haired teen's hair off.

Isis and Rishid sighed,both knowing it would be one of those days...

..or maybe longer.

Joey,Tea,Mai,Tristan came rushing in from up the street,Mai tripping over pretty much everyone.An enraged Yami Bakura came from down the street,a look of pure anger in his eyes.

Ryou looked at the ground cautiously.

"Uhm...Hi Yami?"

**_To Be Continued.._**


	2. Ideas

The second chapter!/dances/

Yami Bakura hissed,breathing hard from the 10 block run.

"Hikari...where did you go.."

Ryou tilted his head towards the ground but looked at the Yami through his white hair.

"I just wanted to see Malik again..."

Yami Bakura's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his partner in millinium item stealing,just before running up and hugging the male Ishtar,closeing his eyes to think a moment.Malik winced at the tomb robber's strenth,which was accidentaly crushing his poor body."Yami Bakura..you're crushing me.."

Yami Bakura opened his eyes and let go of the blond Egyptian.Malik hugged the 5,000-year-old theif king,soon letting go and backing away from the white-haired-browned-eyed-Yami Bakura.Malik took this chance to look at his surroundings.Ryou was wearing his duelist kingdom outfit,blue jeans with a yellow shirt with a blue emborderment.Yami Bakura was wearing his Battle city outfit,a light blue coat(that billows behind him),a blue and white striped shirt,with rather tight looking blue jeans.Ishizu was wearing her same old off-white dress and a cape/hood.Rishid was wearing a purple robe(rare hunter outfit), and Yugi was wearing a blue coat with a black shirt underneath,and blue pants(battlecity outfit)Joey,Tea,Tristan and Mai were wearing their Battle city outfits.Yami mimicked Yugi's clothes.Malik was wearing his battle city out fit aswell,a purple midrift(same color of his eyes)and Black leather pants.Yami Malik wore a black shirt with light brown pants,and a black cape(battle ship outfit).

"Yami to Malik.Yami to Malik.do you read?"Yami Malik waved his hand in front of his hikari's face,trying to snap his hikari out of looking at everyone.

"What?"Malik snapped."Yugi,do you have any ideas on who stole the god cards?"

Yugi tilted his head slightly."No.The only thing the theives left was..nothing."

Malik sighed."Ok..does anyone have an idea.."

Yami Malik's eyes flashed "I know!The butler did it!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I assure you,my butlers would have nothing to do with it."

Everyone turned around to see Seto standing behind everyone else.A glint of rage flamed in his eyes,his arms were crossed,each hand gripping the other's arm tightly.

"But who ever did this is going to pay,as they have kidnapped Mokuba as well.."Kaiba hissed."If I ever catch who did this,i'll make sure they can never show their face on this world again!"He suddenly shouted,the blood of a enraged older brother surging through him.

"I assure you,Seto,we are going help you."Isis looked at the taller CEO of KaibaCorp. firmly.

"I dont need you're help,Ishtar!"Kaiba again shouted,this time startleing everyone around his as he whirled around and ran towards KaibaCorp. office building.He darted around a corner,out of sight.

Isis sighed,pitying the unfortunate billionare."Poor guy.Everything seems to somehow or other end up afflicting him.."

Malik's eyes stayed on the place where Kaiba had gone from sight.Yami Malik look at his hikari,obveously wanting an answer.After awhile he knew he wasnt going to get one,so he sighed,"He'll probably end up getting mixed up in this too.But what can we do?Just leave him and if he dies its his fault."Isis shouted in reply"How could you say that!?We might have done something in the past that could have provoked them to kidnap Mokuba!We have to help!"Malik's eyes finally drifted to his yami.The hate entity hadn't changed all that much,but at least he didn't kill people.But that didn't rule out the one or two souls that had been tortured to the point of insanity.Not to mention his yami's random ramblings..

"SO I say we should search under everyones couches to see if the dust bunnys took the cards."Yami Malik wagged his finger.Malik sighed,slapping his forehead and staring at the ground."You're absolutly SURE he's MY yami?"Yami Malik grinned,trying to act cute and look like Malik and hugged the blond Egyptian.

"I think Kaiba did it!"Joey shouted triumphantly and pointed his finger at the sky,which happened to be at a passing bird.Mai sighed and stuck a finger in her ear,hopefully blocking out the argument between Yami Malik and Joey.Isis sighed,also looking at the ground.She turned and began to walk away.Malik noticed this,his eyes hide curiosity and followed her.Yami Malik suddenly stopped and turned saw his hikari walking away."Wait for me!"Joey,Mai,Serenity,Duke,Yami,Tristan and Rishid soon followed.Yugi was about to try and go with them as well when he relized 2 people wasn't there."I wonder where Ryou and Bakura went..."Yugi shruged it off and dashed after the group,hopeing they was ok...

Yugi had finally caught up,with Ryou and Bakura in tow.

"where were you?"Yami Malik questioned,pokeing Bakura in the nose.

"None of your business."Bakura growled,swatting at the Hate entity's arm.

"Where are we?"Yugi was now whining,and even Yami was on the brink of turning around and hitting him.

Ryou simply walked on,staring at the ground.Yami Bakura look like he was going to explode and stab Yugi in a rage of fury.Yami Malik was glaring at the pointy haired millinium item baring nusance.Malik was patting Ryou on the back.Isis was in her own world,thinking about Kaiba.

"I wonder if he's ok.."

Yugi shouted in suprise as Yami Bakura tackled him to the ground and knocked him out and left him there.

Yami shrieked"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO!?!"He picked Yugi up and drug him along,actually happy.

"Where are we?"Isis sighed.

Malik finally admitted,"Were lost."

Ryou simply sat there as everyone else shouted "WHAT!?"

Malik sighed and stared at the ground.

Joey grabbed Malik and pulled him along by the shirt."Come on.."

Isis was on the brink of ripping her hair out.

"NOW Where are we!?"

Joey sniffed around."I dont recognize this area.."

Ryou and Bakura simply sat on the ground,waiting to move again.

Yugi was still unconcious,to everyones relief.

Yami was now seething,about to hurt Tomb Robber.

Serentity was cheering her brother on,with the remmander of the people slapping their foreheads or sweatdropping.

"I dont think we are going to find it this was guys.."Anzu finally said after awhile.

Isis simply glared at her.

"And ladys.."

Bakura growled dubiously at Yami,Yami growled dubiously back.

Malik patted Bakura's hair,trying to make sure that the only problem they had was to be lost.

Joey finally sighed and fell back."I have no idea where we are."

"Thats nice."Bakura spat at Joey,and swatted at Malik.  
Malik growled irritably,and muttered in Isis' ear,"This was your idea you know."

Isis sighed."I still say we should help.Who wants to call a cab?"

"Sister.We are in the middle of nowhere."Malik muttered.The alley seemed to go on forever.

"I knew we should have checked to see if the dust bunnys did it."Yami Malik sighed and sat down.

Suddenly Isis thought she heard something.Isis lept to her feet and sped of in the direction of the sound.Everyone followed,and heard a cry come from a near by alley.Isis,Malik and Yami Malik peeked around the corner to see...

_to be continued.._


	3. rivalrys,guns and a cliffie

yay!a review!

/blah/Yami Malik to Malik

blahMalik to Yami Malik

On random note,as you can see,no one knows who dun it.not even I O.o

But its not going to be a OC for sure.I hate putting OC's in my fics --.and if you see any japanese words with the wrong translation,or a word used in wrong spot,tell me in your review please.

_recap:Isis,Yami Malik and Malik peek around the corner to see..._

A mewing kitten.Everyone sighed.

Malik began to chuckle slightly,and then laughed maniacly.He then slapped Isis in the side of the head.

"Sister!Do NOT do that again!"

Isis simply stared at the ground.

Yami screamed,and hid behind Malik.Malik turned aroudnto see what was going on,and relized that something horrible had happened.

Yugi was awake.Malik screamed as well,and hid behind his Yami.Yami Malik did the same and hid behind Serenity.Serenity simply blinked in confusion.Yami Bakura growled in annoyance and whapped Yugi in the head again,and knocked him out.Malik,Yami Malik,and Yami sighed in relief.

Malik plopped to the ground unhappily,and pulled his sister down by the golden bands around her waist.Ryou sat next to Malik,but Bakura pushed him away and sat in Ryou's place.Yami Malik huffed up like an angry bird and shouted,"I'm his yami!I should sit next to him!"Bakura began to smirk.Malik looked between the two for a second.Bakura lay his head on Malik's shoulder,causeing Malik to blush.Yami Malik growled.

"Move.It."

Bakura slid his arm around Malik's shoulder.Ryou,who had shown no emotion until now began to shout at Bakura through mind link.

/hikari,is he annoying you../

Malik caught on to Bakura's strategy.

No,leave him alone.

Malik purred happily and began to play with Bakura's light blue coat.

Isis meerly rose and eyebrow at the 3.

"Er...Let's continue the search for Kaiba.."

"Theres no need Baka no Ishtar(Idiot Ishtar)"Kaiba's cold voice snapped.Isis yelped in surprise and lept to her feet.  
Malik growled,and scooted farther for kaiba,who had mysteriously appeared at the front of the alley.

"Er..hi Seto.."Isis stuttered slightly.Malik wasnt sure if it was because she was startled or if she was mad.Malik figured it was mad,because once he had put his wardrobe in Ishizu's closet,so she put his clothes on.And when she asked Malik what happened,she stuttered.Malik shivered when he remebered the rest.Kaiba muttered and walked off again.Marik was still standing infront of Yami Bakura,mad.Malik sighed.

"come here,yami.."

Marik grinned happily and climbed into Malik's lap.Malik sighed again and stroked Marik's hair.Marik stuck his tounge out at Bakura.Malik slid an arm around Bakura's waist.Ryou began to wail loudly,feeling leftout.Isis sighed and stood.

"Lets go guys.I know you just got comfortable(Ryou began to wail even louder) but we got to go find Kaiba again..."Isis turned and was going to walk out of the abbey,but ran into Kaiba.Isis looked up.

"Hi again Seto.."

Kaiba simply hmphed and walked away.

"If you are that intent on following me,if you are THAT INTENT on bugging me.."

Isis simply dashed after him,everyone else soon followed.

Eventually everyone arrived at KaibaCorp.but everyone was suprised to see security everywhere.

"Back to your posts!You're not supposed to be out here!"Kaiba shouted at the guards.The guards turned around,showing their guns.

"We're not under your order anymore!"

Kaiba lept back as one of the guards shot at his feet.

"RUN!!"Malik shouted,everyone turned and ran,Isis and Malik running into one alley,Bakura,Marik and Ryou in another,Kaiba,Yugi and tea in another.The others hid in anything they could find.

The guards ran down the alley Malik and Isis had run down,thinking Kaiba had run that way.

Malik and Isis hit a dead end,and turned to their sides and more alleyways.Isis darted to the left,Malik to the right.As Malik ran away,he heard a gun go off.

Malik's thoughts raced for a moment,but then settled on one theory.

_Did that bullet find its target?_


End file.
